thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2015
Introduction Todd plays OMI - "Cheerleader"#11 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 on the piano. TOP TEN BEST HIT SONGS OF 2015 A year-end review Todd: Let's! Get! This! Over with! :of New China's near year countdown party Todd (VO): Oh it'll be great to get this burden off my shoulders. You've all started 2016 already, I'm still stuck in the previous year! These Top Tens are the bane of my existence! But I do it. I do it... Todd: ...for you. And for the record, I think this list is much better than last year's. Like, I put... :Clip of Pharrell Williams... Todd (VO): ..."Happy" on last year's list. You know that's, that's a fine enough song, but...if I never heard it again, I wouldn't exactly cry either. But this list... Todd: ...this year, these are all songs I have fully adopted as a piece of my soul. These are songs I want to last and be remembered. Beat Yeah, 2015 was a good year. And here's why. We're counting down... :Clip from DJ Drybones's "Top Pop Songs Of 2015 Mashup (All About It), which serves as the interlude throughout the countdown. :Taylor Swift: So it's gonna be forever :Ed Sheeran: Take me into your loving arms Todd(VO): The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2015! :Taylor: You can tell when it's over :We come back every time #10 Todd (VO): #10. Todd: You know, I used to be ashamed of some of my picks for the Best list. I like to think I've moved past that, but I am still a little embarrassed by this one 'cause, I'll be honest, I'm worried this might end the poor guy's career. #10. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Eric Nally, Melle Mel, Kool Moe Dee, and Grandmaster Caz - "Downtown"#84 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 :Artists: I'm headed downtown! :Cruisin' through the alley Todd (VO): I like Macklemore. He gets way, way too much shit. I hear all the time about how of... "Thrift Shop" is preachy and condescending and even racist. Todd: It's a joke song about wearing... Todd (VO): ...piss-smelling used clothes! I mean, God forbid hip-hop get the tiniest amount of criticisms for its most tedious, overused cliches. Todd: Anyway, I wanted to get that defense out there 'cause...yeah, I worry that I might not get the chance again 'cause he might not be back. :Macklemore: I went to the moped store, said "fuck it." :Salesman's like "What up, what's your budget?" Todd (VO): Yet his response to all the criticism seems to have been to make the silliest, weirdest, most intentionally lame song in history. :Macklemore: You don't need an Uber, you don't need a cab :Fuck a bus pass, you got a moped, man Todd (VO): See, used clothes, you could make a case for that being cool, but riding a moped? :Artists: Downtown Todd (VO): It's like Macklemore saying, "you think I'm corny? Screw you, you haven't seen anything yet!" It cannot be long before Macklemore writes a song about the glory of of... the mullet, or how badass it is to play D&D, and cook calorie-conscious meals for the family... Todd: ...and have a YouTube show where you review pop songs. :Artists: Cut the bullshit :Get off my mullet Todd (VO): Yeah, the first response I and many had was that Macklemore was just trying for a mashup of "Thrift Shop" with "Uptown Funk." But I don't think that really indicates how strange this song is. It's a weird mix of early '80s rap, '60s pop, and a falsetto metal singer that that I was fairly certain was a female. :Eric Nally: Downtown :Downtown Todd (VO): Oh, God, his knees. Can't watch this video. Todd: I'm partly of the mind that... Todd (VO): ...this song is a complete disaster. Goddamn, does the Mack get corny at points. :Macklemore: There's layers to this shit player, Tiramisu, Tiramisu Todd (VO): But goddammit, this song makes me smile whenever I hear it. It's an act of guts and anti-posturing that you just don't see from people. Todd: If Beck released this song in the '90s, you'd all go crazy for that. This song is glorious. :Artists: Downtown Interlude #9 Todd (VO): #9. :Clip of Taylor Swift - "Love Story" :Taylor: We were both young when I first saw you :I close my eyes Todd: Yeah, Taylor Swift was gonna make both lists this year. Todd (VO): And I wanna point out here that, for all my criticisms of Taylor Swift, I always thought she was quite talented. She was able to speak to teenage girls like few artists ever have. But I'm not a teenage girl, I'm a grown-ass man...more or less. Todd: I was never gonna be interested in how her high school romance is just like Romeo and Juliet, OMG. :Clip of "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" Todd (VO): Besides, if she tried romanticizing her relationships nowadays, no one would buy it. She goes on too many dates, and she can't make any of them stay. Todd: At least that's what people say. Everyone knows she goes through relationships like toothpicks. You can't romanticize that. about it Or can you? #9. Taylor Swift - "Wildest Dreams"#57 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 :Taylor: Say you'll remember me :Standing in a nice dress :Staring at the sunset, babe Todd (VO): There is much bad about the new Taylor Swift, but one thing I like is how she's moved on from blaming everything on her exes, and instead owning the fact that she's a serial dater who blows through guys, and she's found a way to make that attractive instead. :Taylor: Someday when you leave me I bet these memories Todd: I mean, I guess she could try...you know...not driving guys away. Todd (VO): Trying to make something last. But for right now, she's just decided to accept it. :Taylor: Nothing lasts forever :But this is getting good now Todd (VO): And she'd given up pretty quickly. You know what they say, "don't cry 'cause it's over, smile because it happened." Todd: But you're supposed to apply that at the end of something, not before it's over. :Taylor: Say you'll see me again :Even if it's just in your :Wildest dreams Todd (VO): It's a very fatalistic song where Taylor takes comfort in the fact that she'll be able to leave a guy with some fun memories. And you know, there is something to that, you know? :Taylor: See me in hindsight :Tangled up with you all night Todd (VO): Look, I have a soft spot for songs about settling for imperfection. This is "Blank Space" played seriously instead of as a joke; and for that reason, it doesn't wear out nearly as quick. Most jokes are only funny once; "Wildest Dreams" sticks with you. Todd: It follows you around :Taylor: ...wildest dreams, ah-ha Interlude #8 Todd (VO): #8. #8. Elle King - "Ex's and Oh's"#73 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 :Elle: Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me :Like ghosts they want me Todd: This is a fine song. I like it. :Elle: ...let go :Ex's and oh's Todd (VO): Okay, so first of all, you heard that this is the daughter of Rob Schneider, right? of Elle and Rob Yeah, Elle King? Rob Schneider's daughter? Guess I should...make some kind of Rob Schneider reference here. Todd: throat the Richmeister Elle-arino, Elle-arama, Elle King, "Ex's and Oh's" on the pop charts, making copies. beat Ask your parents, kids. :Elle: 1, 2, 3 :They gonna run back to me Todd (VO): This was the big sleeper hit of 2015. I actually heard it the year before on an alternative station, like more than a year ago. I was like, "oh, that's interesting," and I forgot about it completely. And then, it just kinda kept getting bigger and bigger. And it was one of those songs that was okay the first time I heard it, but great by the hundredth. Todd: Yeah, I can't deny that part of what I like about the song is just the novelty. Todd (VO): Like, in a world of trap beats, it's nice to hear a good fuzz guitar solo pop up. I mean, it's certainly not the most original sound, it basically sounds like Amy Winehouse fronting the Black Keys, but that's plenty for me. And besides the retro blues rock 'n roll, there's also one other thing I like about it. Todd: Apparently, Rob Schneider's daughter is a total player. :Elle: They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave Todd (VO): See, here's the thing. I totally buy it. I totally believe she has a bunch of dudes following her around. Todd: And you don't know how nice that is to say. Todd (VO): Because day in, day out, my work seems to revolve around pop princesses clumsily, awkwardly trying to pretend that they know what sex is. clip of "Lips Are Moving" by... I mean, Meghan Trainor, Selena Gomez, Jessie J. Todd: Little girls, all of them. Todd (VO): Elle King actually knows what she's talking about. I don't know if she's just gonna end up another fluke indie hit, but I hope not. Todd: Stick around, Elle King. Rob Schneider in several movies You can do it! References. :Video ends Interlude #7 Todd (VO): #7. of Big Sean ft. Nicki Minaj - "Dance (A$$)" Sean: 'Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass... (Whoa, whoa, oh my god) '''Todd: 'laughs I like Big Sean probably more than I should. 'Todd (VO): '''He's just so goddamn ridiculous. Actually that's not true, half the time I think ''of Big Sean ft. Chris Brown - "My Last he's actually very boring. But...he's still one of the few rappers left who can actually be funny on purpose. And if you watched my worst list, I kinda used... 'Todd: '...one of his raps as my between-song segue, and...while I was doing that list I realized I kinda love it... ''#7. Big Sean ft. E-40 - "I Don't Fuck With You"#47 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Interlude #6 Todd (VO): #6. '#6. The Weeknd - "Can't Feel My Face"#12 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Interlude #5 Todd (VO): #5. #5. Rihanna, Kanye West & Paul McCartney - "FourFiveSeconds"#42 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Interlude #4 Todd (VO): #4. #4. Major Lazer & DJ Snake ft. MØ - "Lean On"#16 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Interlude #3 Todd (VO): #3. #3. Walk the Moon - "Shut Up and Dance"#6 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Interlude #2 Todd (VO): #2. #2. Demi Lovato - "Cool for the Summer"#53 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Honorable mentions Justin Bieber - "What Do You Mean?"#33 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Adele - "Hello"#35 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Carly Rae Jepsen - "Run Away with Me"''Not on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 ''Drake - "Back to Back"#99 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Pitbull & Ne-Yo - "Time of Our Lives"#39 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - "Uptown Funk"#1 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Interlude #1 Todd (VO): #1. #1. Taylor Swift - "Style"#29 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 Closing tag song: Skrillex & Diplo ft. Justin Bieber - "Where Are Ü Now"#19 on Billboard Year-End Hot 100 THE END This video is owned by me Year-end mashup by DJ Drybones THANK YOU TO THE LOYAL PATRONS! Footnotes Category:Articles that need improvement Category:Countdown Lists Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts